What is the least common multiple of $8$ and $10$ ? $\text{lcm}(8, 10) = $
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of $8$ and $10$. We know that $8 \times 10$ (or $80$ ) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of $10$ until we find a number divisible by $8$. $10, 20, 30, 40$ So, the least common multiple of $8$ and $10$ is $40$.